Forever Mine
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Bella, after hearing some very interesting things while the Cullen’s were gone, brakes up with Edward and decides to change.She visits Jake, and surprisingly now, she is met by another problem.Paul/Bella Imprint story.
1. The magic of the Imprint

_**Summary:**_

"Well, I've seen how Bella looked like when she and Jacob started hanging out. I mean, when she first came to Forks, she was all happy and everything. And when the leeches left, she was pretty much.. Well… _dead_. Maybe its something to do with that. Maybe Paul couldn't imprint on her because…." Leah trailed off.

"Maybe because… Because _her soul was too broken_." Emily said. And I believed her.

Bella, after hearing some very interesting things while the Cullen's were gone, brakes up with Edward and decides to change. She visits Jake, and surprisingly now, she is met by another problem.

But this time, It includes love, war, and possible death.

Plenty of Lemons, swearing and fun times with the pack.

Paul/Bella Imprint story.

_-.-_

_His eyes were hard and black as flint "Not that way. You're staying human."_

_I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on._

"Alice?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes!" She squealed and not a second later, her laughter filled the room. I nodded and moved on.

"Jasper?"

"Yes." To be honest, I wasn't quite sure of his answer, but was happy he accepted me. I nodded with a small smile and moved on.

"Rosalie?" She hesitated , a pained feature overflowing her beauty. She closed her eyes, taking in a breath and opened them again.

"No." She said . I nodded and moved on but Rosalie interrupted. "Wait. I want to tell you the reason…" She began and looked at Edward with a cold glare. "Edward hasn't been exactly faithful during our disappearance…"

"Rosalie!!" Edward roared. "Be quite."

"Make me." Rosalie said evenly, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean unfaithful?" Oh god. Please tell me he didn't love someone else…

"Bella… The Denali have a new member. Her name is Ellen…From what I saw and _heard_, I think they're together." She mumbled. A tear sped down my cheek and I couldn't control the sobs any longer so I just let go and broke down in the middle of the meeting.

"Bella, who do you believe? Me? Or Rosalie?" Edward spoke. I lifted my head and immediately stopped sobbing. I didn't do anything, just kept his gaze who he slowly released.

"Rosalie." I said without another thought. I don't know why I have just said that, but it felt right. It felt good.

Edward growled and glared at me before saying;

"Goodbye Bella. Hope you have a good life" And with that, he was gone.

He was Gone.

Again.

He left me.

Again.

All alone…

Again…

I collapsed to the ground , glad when the blackness took over.

`~.~`

Darkness….

Darkness….

All I can see is darkness….

And then someone shook me once, twice, bringing me to the real world.

"Bella. Bella, Wake up!" Alice sang impatiently. I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by the light. I stood up, still a little hesitant because of my balance.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "He's gone again." I said to the family.

"Oh trust me, he just brought us more misery. To Jasper especially." Rose's voice turned to ice when she talked about her brother Edward. I nodded to her, suddenly happy she wasn't ignoring me like she used to before the family left.

There was an awkward silence between everybody.

"You know what? Let's have a sleep over!!" Alice giggled like a maniac. I stared at her like she grew another head.

"Alice? Are you okay? Seriously. I'm grounded already. Charlie will kill me this time." I explained to the hyper pixie.

"Ill cover. Ill tell him that you came here to break up with Edward because you don't forgive him. And that you need Girl time with Me and Rose." She planned quickly tapping her chin.

"Well…that's clever. Okay. I'm staying." I decided. Alice jumped up and squealed while clapping her hands and Rose cracked a smile. Emmett was by my side in an instant and hugged me tightly.

"Emmett…Human here." I wheezed. He laughed before letting me go. Esme and Carlisle were next and squeezed me nearly as hard as Emmett. Jasper gave me a smile and surprised me by giving me a quick hug. I smiled back at him and then Alice brought me to sit on the sofa. Rosalie sat beside me, with Emmett and Jasper at her feet already starting their PS3 and putting on some bloody game. I smiled before Alice took a seat beside me, now a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Charlie? Oh Hey. Yes, yes… Bella's here. Oh no no Charlie. Bella came here to break up with Edward. Se said she had enough, and he left. Bella needs some girl time see…She wants to stay here for the weekend. Can she? Please Charlie. The whole family missed her…we need some bonding time. Oh really!? Thank you Charlie!! Yes sure. Love you too!!" She laughed into the phone and hung up. She turned to me.

"He said you can stay but wants to talk to you when you get back." She said.

"Thanks Alice." I said. Esme came into the room then with a mug of hot chocolate. She handed it to me with a smile.

"Oh, Thank you Esme." I smiled at her. She kissed my cheek before sitting beside Rose ,Carlisle following her.

I was happy than ever. They accepted me even though I was human and made their first son leave. And evil smirk spread across Alice's face.

"Hey Bella, I think you need a new haircut." Alice stated.

"Ok." I said simply. Her eyes widened.

"Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need a change." I said. Alice giggled and jumped off the sofa.

"Oh My Gosh!! Rose is the best with hair. She can cut it. Oh and we'll give you a makeover since it looks like you wont sleep for a while. I mean you slept for about 16 hours. That's a long time. Now, we're gonna make you up, cut your hair, and change your clothes. And of course I'll give you new clothes. You are _so _getting a new wardrobe!" She scolded while rambling on and on. I rolled my eyes at her while the others laughed heartily.

"Yeah me too. I want to give you some stuff too." Rosalie volunteered with a smile.

"Umm… Guys . You don't have too." I whined.

"Oh but we will. Either you chose stuff, or we pick them Easy as that." Alice said smugly.

"Fine." I huffed with a annoyance. Alice picked me up, bridal style and threw me not so gently at her bed. She picked out a brown fluffy towel with some black lacy but innocent underwear making me blush. She then put them in my hands and shoved me in the bathroom, shutting the door. I sighed, putting the towel and underwear on the cupboard and started stripping off my clothes. I stepped into the shower, glad when the water awoke me a bit. I washed through my hair and body with Alice's toiletries . I stepped out of the shower, nearly tripping, and rolled myself into the towel. I dried off, putting on moisturizer and dressed in the underwear. I checked myself in the mirror, and blushed furiously to see that the lace barely covered my skin. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, to see that Alice and Rose were already there with scissors in all sizes .

"You look so very fine in that Bella!" Alice sang while twirling me around. I blushed slightly. "Remind me to take you to Victoria's Secrets honey!" She continued and I groaned. Rose giggled at that and I had to join. We stopped after few moments.

"Ok. So how do you want your hair? Curly? Wavy? Short? Medium? Dyed?" Alice began.

"Um I kinda thought about it in the shower and I want medium hair, layered with a side fringe." I said memorizing the haircut I thought about previously. Alice opened a big book and looked through the pages. She stopped immediately and handed me the book.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Perfect." I decided with a smile.

"Ok." Alice said wrapping me in the foil that hairdressers put you in before they cut your hair. She sat me down near her mirror on the chair and got to work.

`~_._~`

22 minutes later, my hair was done. Rose was giving me some finishing touches and to be honest, I loved my new hair. Alice took the foil off and gave me the clothes that I _had_ to wear today. A yellowish strip tank top with floral patterns on it, A black cardigan, Gray skinny jeans, brown UGG boots with patterns, a gold-plated citrine necklace, a flower cuff with a diamond studded frog on the flower, and which looks like 24 karat gold plated hair band.

"Me and Rose have to step out and get the bags… Put the clothes on Bella. We'll do the make up." Alice said with a kind smile. I smiled back and they were gone, shutting the door behind them. I put on the tan top, then the jeans, followed by the jewelry being extra careful with the hair band and necklace. I then put on the cardigan, rolling up the sleeves and leaving in unbuttoned . I stepped into the UGG boots and realized they were just as comfy as the ones I had in Phoenix. I sat on the bed, waiting for Alice and Rose. They came in a while later.

"Sorry, we couldn't find them. They ended up being in the basement." Rose explained.

"It okay. I don't mind." I reassured with a smile.

"You look pretty Bella." Alice sang. She threw the bags at the bed.

"Ok. I'm giving you a choice. Either you pick the clothes . Or I do." Alice said crossing her arms.

"I…Uh… I don't want to take away anything you like…Look Alice… you don't have to give me anything. You're giving me a lot by just being back." I explained.

"Ok. I'm picking." Alice said while clapping her hands like a five year old getting a pink bike for Christmas.

"Fine" I groaned. Alice and Rose got to work straight away. Alice began picking out tops and Rosalie just folded them. She picked out another cardigan but it was pink. Not my favorite colour, but oh well…

Alice threw three hoodies at Rose and she had them all folded within 2 seconds. She then threw an expensive looking black jacket at Rose and I began protesting.

"Alice." I whined. " Stop picking out stuff that are expensive.' I added.

"Shut your pretty lips and just watch." Alice warned.

"." I said raising my arms in the air in mock defense. Rose giggled again at my actions. Yeah, as if my arms are going to keep a over-hyper-pixie-vamp away from me.

"Ok we're done with the tops. Now… the skinnies, leggings and shorts are next." Alice mused. And I couldn't protest. She'd eat me.

She threw which looked like nine pairs of different leggings and Rose folded them putting them in the bag. SH then threw six pairs of different kind of skinnies to Rose. I liked the purple ones the best. When she was done with the skinnies, she gave Rose five pairs of short jean shorts and two pairs with patterns on them.

"Ok. I'm done with my stuff. If I add anything more you'd throw me into your chimney." Alice joked.

"You got that right." She'd be the perfect size for the hole… . Alice giggled.

"I'm next." Rose announced. She grabbed my hand and led me into hers and Emmett's room. She pushed me down on their bed and ran to the wardrobe. She started picking out shoes. She decided on three heels and two pairs of converses. I had to say, I liked the heels that were denim material converse on heels. They looked nice. She picked out three clutches and two bags. Then threw in nine belt all different colors. Two pairs which I guessed were fingerless gloves. And three scarves that I liked. She picked out another eight clutches, And I liked the blue one most, adding two new bags. One crème, another blue. She then went to her cupboard with a mirror and started picking out sun glasses. She ended up on three pairs. One pair of black ones, another pair of rhinestone glasses and lastly cute, heart shaped ones.

Lastly, she threw in a beaded Night Cuff and something shiny. I looked at it and stopped immediately. A Sapphire bracelet.

"Oh no, Rose. I cant have that. Its to expensive." I whined. But she was worse than Alice.

"Well , too bad. You're keeping it. I want you to have it. Please, don't give it back." She said, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you Rose." I whispered and went to hug her. She hugged me back but let go quickly.

"Lets go and continue the rest of your make over." Rose insisted.

"Ok." I smiled. "What's next?"

"Make up." Rosalie waggled her eyebrows. I laughed.

`~_._~`

Alice did my eyes in black eyeliner, and put on some pink blush. Not that I would need it, but whatever. Let the girls have fun.

She did my eyes with black eye shadow, only lightly though. I don't want to look like a Goth.

Rose did my lips pink and my nails Black . And I mean like really black. Really really black.

When they were finished, they sighed happily.

"You look even more beautiful!" Alice sang skipping around the room. Sometimes I thought she was a hippie and was high.

"You look perfect." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose. All thanks to you guys." I said. "Can we go downstairs now?"

"Sure. You need to eat breakfast now. Its nearly 6 A.M…." Alice said. She took my hand and bounced downstairs and to my amusement, I didn't trip even once. The bags were already waiting beside the door, ready for me to leave with them anytime. I sat on the table, watching happily as Esme , Emmett and Rose prepared my breakfast and Carlisle went through a smoothie book. Alice and Jasper went hunting. And then it hit me.

Jacob.

Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit!! How could I forget about my best friend who was currently probably suffering? I'm such a horrible person! He was right! Edward left again. I need to see him. Probably in the evening today. Ill stay with the Cullen's until noon, then stay with Charlie for a while to make it up to him. Hopefully I'm not grounded. The door opened again and Jasper and Alice came in, their eyes a perfect gold mixture. She smiled kindly at me and danced to sit at the table beside me, with Jasper following suit.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett handed me my favorite while I spent night here, omelet with ham. Yummy. Carlisle gave up and made me an orange smoothie.

"I apologize Bella. My cooking skills should be damned." Carlisle joked. I giggled at that. I began eating.

Carlisle and Esme were gone to Carlisle studies, talking about expanding the house for few meters while walking out of the kitchen. Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat, talking about taking me shopping this Friday night. I groaned but was still happy that they decided to stay. Emmett decided to entertain me how he made pranks on Edward when they left cause he was always up to something. Rose and I just listened and laughed. I was done eating and Rose took my plate and glass and did the dished for me. Alice and Jasper sat at the table with us.

"So, I've been thinking. I kind of left Jacob, when he took care of me. And he was right. Edward left again. I want to apologize to him and try and be friends again." I started.

"About that Bells. The first monsters leave forks and you find another group to hang round with?" Emmett joked. I laughed with him.

"No, I really have to apologize to him. I hurt him when the only thing he wanted to do was to protect me." I mumbled suddenly ashamed of myself. " So maybe Ill stay with you guys until noon, and then Ill go home. Stay with Charlie for a bit and then go to La Push." I planned.

"That's a good idea. It would be good to make alliance with the wolves since Victoria is still out there." Carlisle said, stepping into the kitchen. Esme put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are always welcome here Bella. Remember that. We still love you." Esme said with a smile.

"Of course, Esme. I love everyone here dearly. Thank you for giving me a family." I thanked. Rose laughed at that.

"Well, we wouldn't be really called a family without you Bella. You're like the glue that keeps us together." Rosalie explained. I smiled at that little remark that meant a lot. They needed me.

"So, what was it like seeing it from your eyes? I mean, from when Edward left. The motorcycles, the movies, the wolves, Laurent, cliff diving, Italy …" Emmet began.

"Well, when you left…" I began.

And so I told them everything. Every word. Every Feeling. Every Nightmare. I told my heart mind and soul out to them.

After nearly two hours of telling my story with the wolves, I finished it after telling them everything that Edward said to me after Italy. The familiar melody sang through my head.

Liar, liar, pants on fire!!

Alice took my hand and sat me in front of the TV. Putting on some movie called the Day Breakers. I had to say, the vampires were pretty freaky. They had those golden eyes like the Cullen's. Its as if the humans knew of the vampires. The movie came to an end and the clock read 11:53 A.M. I stood up.

"I have to get home I guess. Thanks for everything. Ill visit as soon as I can." I promised. Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Sure honey." Esme said. Rose kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"That was fun. Lets do it again soon." She pressed.

"Sure Rose." I promised again. Alice danced her way up to me and hugged me tightly. She let go and smiled. Jasper waved with Carlisle.

"Ill take you home." Emmett volunteered.

"Sure" I agreed with a smile. Me and Emmett made their way to the door, him taking the three bags all in one hand.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Alice shouted handing me a box with a smile. I opened the package, and smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Alice!!" I shouted giving her a hug.

"I bought it for you in Italy on the airport. It's a brand new LG BL40. I saved all our numbers there. If you need any help, you have us on speed dial. Bought $200 credit too. No expiry date. Enjoy." Alice said.

"Wow. Alice? $200 credit? That's a lot Alice. This phone probably cost a fortune!" I exploded.

"Not to me!" She sang cheekily. I sighed.

"Thank you!" I shouted while walking out of the house. Emmett ran to his jeep and I groaned. He laughed and threw the bags inside. He opened the door for me, lifted me off the ground and shut the door, running around, and jumping in the car. He did my harness first, leaving his untouched and hit reverse, driving like a mad man. Our ride home was pretty hilarious. He told me the time when he thought Edward was gay and stayed away from him for weeks. I , obviously laughed my ass off. Soon enough, he parked on the side of the road at my house. He unharnessed me, and got out of the car himself, taking the bags with him. He opened the door for me and took me in his arms, setting me on the ground carefully as if I was a china doll. I smacked him on the arm for that, instantly regretting that. He laughed loudly, and I told him to shut up, which to he laughed even louder. I ran to the door, opening it. Charlie was sitting on the dining table, reading the newspaper. He looked at me and put his paper down. He walked to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We have to talk honey." He whispered in my ear before letting me go. I nodded at him.

"Ill put the bags in your room Bells" Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett." I said. He run up the stairs with the bags and I tiny thud and he was back. He came over to me , hugged me tightly.

"See ya later Bells." Emmet shouted before walking for the door. Few seconds later, the road was empty of his giant jeep. I looked at dad who was sitting down on the dining table now. This was the conversation I was dreading. I sat down , across from him. He put his newspaper down and faced me.

"Bella, you were gone for three days. You left nothing but a note. I was worried to death. I thought you were gone to somewhere like Italy for gods sake." He murmured. Oh dear daddy, you have no idea how right you are.

"And then when I checked up on you un the morning, you were gone. I thought you really did move out. And then I got a phone call from Alice saying that you went to their house to brake up with Edward. And I couldn't be more proud of you. I am so happy, to know that you have been so strong. To let him in your life again, and push him out. That why, I decided that I will unground you. You're an adult now and should decide yourself. At least I shouldn't be worried about you running off to Vegas to marry that Cullen kid. That reminds me. You look beautiful. Did Alice make you cut your hair?" He said.

"No. I wanted a change. I'm different now dad. I let go of Edward." I said. "And of course Alice and Rose made gave me a new wardrobe. They just packed it for me without me asking them. And Rose did the hair. She's the best at it." I explained. "Did you eat anything for breakfast?" I asked. He shook his head. I groaned.

"Oh Dad! You need to eat!" I scolded him, he smiled wildly and went to sit on the sofa.

"We'll order pizza Bells. Just you and me. We have to catch a bit." he said. I agreed and went to sit beside him.

`~_._~`

Half a pizza, two glasses of coke and a season 3 of Family Guy later, and it was five P.M.

"Dad? Can I go to Jake's? I have to apologize." I asked, hopefully hell let me go. Heck, I bet he will.

"Sure Bells. Take your time." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad." I said while kissing his cheek and running for the stairs.

I ran for the wardrobe, picking out an outfit that Alice bought for me while we were in Phoenix. I left the makeup on and put my hair in a ponytail. I jumped down the stairs, grabbed my black cardigan and ran to my truck. I hit reverse and was speeding as fast as my truck could go, down the road. Soon, I could hear the ocean from the first beach, giving me a sign that I was near my best friends house. I stopped my truck in front of the house, confused why Jake didn't come out to greet me. I knocked on the door, once, twice, three times…someone answered on the fourth knock. Jake.

He still had his eyes closed, his huge hands balled into fists while rubbing his eyes. He opened them and my air supply was instantly taken away as he crushed me into a bear hug.

"Jake…Jakey… Can't…Breathe.." I wheezed. He laughed and let me go. I swear, he and Emmett would be trouble. He looked me up and down, finally settling on my eyes.

"You cut your hair." He stated.

"Technically, it was Rosalie." I said.

"I like it. It suits you." He complimented.

" Thanks Jake." I said, cracking a smile. I guess we were cool.

"Come in Bells." He said gesturing towards the living room. I walked in, sitting down on the comfortable cushion. He sat down beside me, the couch bending under his weight.

"I came here to apologize. You were right." I said, looking down at the floor.

"I accept. So he left again, huh?" He asked, probably hopeful.

"Yeah, I made him leave." I mumbled. He looked confused. "I found out some pretty interesting things about him. So I broke up with him. He ran away. Again." I explained.

"Good." He said harshly. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. we're cool right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." I said. We talked about nothing in particular. I told him about the 'Vampire Government/Mafia.' He laughed at the name.

"So I take it, the Cullen's are back, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered. "Oh. That reminds me. Carlisle wants to form some kind of an alliance to hunt Victoria down." I said.

"Well, that's not a bad idea actually. But that's not my say. Sam wants her gone as well… although I don't know if he'll be pleased about the idea. Ill ask him later." He assured me.

"Its good you woke me up when you knocked on the door. If you didn't, I would be late for the Bonfire. Oh. Hey, You wanna come? Emily has been dieing to see you. Leech lover or not. Quil phased too. Sam is a bit angry at you. Or more like you 'hurting' me. But Ill explain everything. Or you know what? Ill phase and let them know. Sam's on patrol now. Wait here a sec. Ill be back." He said. He stood up and walked out the back door, already unbuttoning his shorts. I looked at the living room. It was kind of untidy so I did what I was good at. I cleaned. Well, not _really _cleaned. Just tidied everything up. I threw the cover tilt in the wash, in the mean time doing the washing. I washed the dishes and went to sit down. Wow. That didn't take long. Five minutes. Jake came in then.

"Sam said you can come. I have a surprise for you, by the way." He said, chuckling evilly.

"What surprise? You know I hate them." I whined like a three-year-old.

"Oh you'll like this one." He assured. What could it possibly be?

"Fine." I huffed. "Go get ready mister. Don't wanna be late. It starts in few minutes."

"Shit!" He yelled.

"Language!" I scolded him.

"Pshh." He teased running to his room.

"Don't you dare to 'Pshh' me Jacob Black!!" I yelled, joking of course. Laughter came from his room. Seconds passed and he was out of his room. He wore dark jeans and a normal tank top. I walked to the door, shutting it in Jake's face and ran to the beach. Of course, he was faster than me. He catched up to me, swinging me over his shoulder, while laughing and running faster. I screamed so loud that I was sure Forks heard. We eventually reached the beach, and I realized it was getting dark. It looked lovely. The fire and its dusk were shimmering through the night air, making a comfy, home looking setting. The Elders were there. Old Quil, Sue Clearwater, and Billy. He smiled kindly at me. Emily was bringing more and more food from the house. All the guys seemed to be eating it with their eyes. Sam was helping Emily , and when he saw me, he gave me a nod and a friendly smile. Embry and Jacob were now sitting beside Leah, probably trying to flirt. She just laughed at their tries. Jared and a pretty Quileute girl were sitting beside the fire, whispering to each other. She had these pretty hazel eyes. Her light russet skin had some freckles covering her, making her look exotic. Seth was talking to Sam about something, so Paul took over his job and helped Emily. Jacob walked up to me, smiling at someone behind me.

"So what's my surprise?" I asked cheekily. His eyes held joy now.

"Surprise, Surprise!!" Someone yelled from behind me, I saw no other than Quil Ateara Jr. .

"Quil?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep." He said. Popping the 'p'. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Its so good to have you in on the secret!!" I squealed.

"I know. I feel ashamed to be judging Sam before I phased. But now I know the truth. That reminds me. I should be pissed off at you." He said , crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?" I said confused.

"Because. You're dating a leech." He said.

"Uh… correction. Dated." I corrected. "I broke up with him today." I said. Proud of my self. He smiled widely and spun me around.

"Good." He said, and then ran to talk to Embry. I turned to Jacob.

"You were right. I did like this surprise." I said.

"Told ya." He said chuckling. I walked over to Emily.

"Hey Em. Jacob said you missed me!" I said cheerfully. Emily ran over to me and smiled while hugging me.

"Yes. I did Bella. So how was Italy. Meet any hot vamps?" She said, winking at me. I heard a growl from behind Emily. I looked there, and was met by the most beautiful, chocolate eyes I have ever seen. I was lost in their depths. His eyes weren't the only attractive features. His lips, to soft looking . His nose, straight, perfect. His cheekbones, His eyebrows were furrowed for a second, and then his eyes changed into pure love .

And then I realized, it was Paul. What hell just happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily, Sam, Jared and who I guessed to be Kim, smile. Billy had looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Story Time!" Billy announced. Everyone sat down. I sat beside Leah. Me and Leah have always been good friends. Me and her always went to feed the ducks in the ponds while Harry and Charlie went fishing, when we were eight. Well Leah was nine. She was a year older than me. She smiled at me. Emily sat on my other side and Sam behind her. Paul sat beside Sam. On Leah's right side, sat Jake, then Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim.

And the Legends began. I had to say, The Third Wife, was my favorite. Billy's voice was magical, plus adding the fire, the forest, and the soft crashes of waves to the shore, made it more realistic. I found my self in the times of the flood.

Too soon, the stories were over. All the boys plus Leah rushed to te table with food and started placing food on their plates. Leah brought me a hot dog.

"Thank Lee." I said, using my childhood nickname at her.

"No problem Bells." She assured. Sam was sitting on the logs beside Emily and he kissed her on the lips. I looked at Leah, already knowing her story. She looked down, a single tear rolling down her beautiful russet skin. She looked up at me again and smiled. I smiled back.

The bonfire was great. It was funny as well. Embry dug in to his what looked like fifth hot dog, it fell down on the ground and he picked it up quickly, mumbling something about a three second rule. I laughed at that. Sometime into the bonfire, Sam, Paul and Jake started wrestling on the cliffs. Everyone made a circle and cheered for them. Seth went back to the house to get a drink. He came back with a can of Mr. Pepper , tripping and landing on me. Me , being the nearest to Leah, pushed her by accident, and she landed in the group of the wrestling boys, sending them _right off _the cliff and into the cold water. Nearly everyone was near hysterics now. Few seconds later the boys came up the beach, choking on water, their face showing pure shock. Sam came up to me and growled playfully before walking up to Emily and giving her a kiss and starting to tickle her. Jake was next, shaking and drying like a dog.

"Seriously Jake, you act like a real dog." I managed between giggles.

"Woof, Woof." He answered which made me giggle even more. What made me stop was another figure walking down the beach. I knew it was Paul, but I just couldn't stop staring. My eyes trailed every single muscle in his arm. Hi chest was my next aim. That nicely developed six pack. Oh and that delicious looking, tempting V.

"Like what you see?" Someone giggled in my ear. I turned around and saw Leah.

"Shut up Leah." I growled.

"Aww… Is the little kitty angwy?" Leah cooed. She laughed harder. "No offense Bells. I just couldn't resist." She explained. Everyone sat down, the boys already dry.

"Ok. Everyone, we have two announcements." Sam said, and everybody went quite. He continued. " First of all, We welcome three new members of the pack. Leah, Seth and Quil." Everyone clapped. " And we will congratulate Paul, for imprinting." He finished. Everyone clapped louder, some even 'whooping'.

"What's an imprint?" I asked confused. Everyone went quite now. Sue spoke.

"Its one of the things that wolves do. Its when you find your soul mate. Now, it doesn't mean that you have to be together. You could be friends, best friends or even siblings. But imprinting is just easing your way of life. Choosing the one person for you that could never hurt you, or leave you. Imprints feel each others pain as well. You could start out on being friends, and then grow. But you will always most likely end up together." Sue explained. I listened with wide eyes.

"Are there any positives?" I questioned.

"Well of course there are a few. You find you soul mate, your protector." She said. "Oh and of course, as long as your wolf phases and you um… have a… intimate relationship, you don't age." She said, rather embarrassed. Wow.

"So, who has Paul imprinted on?" I asked Sam. I heard Paul gulp.

"A girl." He said. His voice was so smooth yet husky.

"Wow Paul. I feel like I've known her all my life." I said sarcastically, liking the way I said his name. He turned to me.

"Oh believe me. You do." He said, still not helping. Who could it be. The only girl that beside my mom that I know, is Leah.

"Leah?" I said, couldn't help but feel jealous. He smirked, guessing by my tone.

"What!?" Leah exclaimed. "Totally 'Eww!'" She yelled, mock wiping her arms and moving away from Paul. Paul's face went serious. He bit his lip and said.

"I want that girl to have a choice." He whispered, and then took off to the woods. Few seconds later, a piercing howl filled the tension. Why didn't he want to tell me? Why was I hurt by that. My stomach started to hurt badly, it was hard to breathe. I was picked up, and carried to a bedroom. I heard the Elders leave, and Jacob went with them. And then the Pain came again.

Leah POV.

I phased, I couldn't control my self any longer. That fucker, her fucking imprint her. He was meant to fucking protect her for gods sake.

_Where the fuck are you?!-Me_

_Go. Away. Leah.- Paul mumbled._

_Not a chance you fucking idiot. You hurt her! You want to see what happened to her? Huh? Do you?- I asked, but it was too late. The moment Paul left flooded my mind, Bella laying on the ground. It played like a 3D movie. Paul whimpered_

_Good. I hope it hurts deep you dick head.- I screamed louder. _

_I mean, shit. Stop fucking hurting! It hurts her too. Think about that.- I begged._

_Fine. Phase back Leah. And tell her Ill be there soon.- He said._

I phased back, pulling on a sundress that Emily gave me.

"So where is he?" Emily asked worried.

"He's coming back." I said with a smile.

"Ugh. Good." She said while we walked into the house. We walked into the spare guestroom and stared at Bella who was lying there, lifeless. And the Paul came in, his eyes, instantly on Bella. Her heart stopped beating so fast now. I dragged Emily out of the room, but before shutting the door, he said.

"She'll be alright. Ill help her." He whispered.

"Oh you better, you fucking idiot." I said harshly, he rolled his eyes and shut the door on me.

Bella POV.

I heard a door shut and opened my eyes instantly . There by the door, in all his glory, was Paul. He turned to me, and his worried expression turned to relief. He sighed in relief and went to sit by my bed.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Yes, we do. Answer my questions. Why didn't you want to tell me who you imprinted? And why was is to hard to breathe when you left? And when you came back, why did I suddenly feel all better. What the fuck is this shit?" I swore, which made me blush. Paul chuckled.

"Well, uh… Look Bella. Please don't run from me when I tell you this okay? It'll hurt." He explained. Was he a serial killer or something? I nodded.

"Promise." I said.

"Ugh. Look, I don't want to take your free will okay? God Bella, I imprinted on _you_ ." He said, stressed out. Oh god, what have I done? I just took away his will, he wouldn't love anybody else beside me. The broken goods. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Paul wiped it away, but left his hand there.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered.

"Because I'm a monster. You got the wrong person. I'm nothing. I'm broken, Paul. You deserve better." I whined. He immediately stood up, and sat at on the bed. Pulling me into his arms.

"But I want you Bella. I want to make you happy. I want to follow you everywhere, to protect you. God Bella, Its been an hour, and I already am falling for you." He murmured.

I sighed.

"We have to go downstairs. Pack meeting." He said. I nodded, standing up and going for the door. Paul catched up and took my hand in his. We went down the stairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room. We sat down, looking at Sam.

"SO I take it everyone knows why we're here?" Everyone nodded except me and Paul.

"Well, all I would like to know is why Paul imprinted on Bella now, not _before_. We could have spared all the fucking Volturi shit." Sam said. "That reminds me. The fucking Vamp Mafia is out to get her." Sam added. Paul growled at that.

"Shit Bells. You actually are a real danger magnet." Leah laughed, but shut up when Sam gave her the look. Everyone went quite. Probably thinking.

"Well, I've seen how Bella looked like when she and Jacob started hanging out. I mean, when she first came to Forks, she was all happy and everything. And when the leeches left, she was pretty much.. Well… _dead_. Maybe its something to do with that. Maybe Paul couldn't imprint on her because…." Leah trailed off.

"Maybe because… Because _her soul was too broken_." Emily said. And I believed her. Everyone agreed.

"Before I left, Carlisle had an idea. He wanted to create an alliance, to hunt Victoria down. Since they're vampires too… they could possibly relate to Victoria now. Besides, Alice can see the future. That would help a lot." I said to Sam. He thought for few minutes.

"That would mean we would have to change the rules of the treaty." Sam said.

"Well, it would stop the killings Sam." I protested. He bit his lip, thought hard for a second before saying.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea actually." He decided. I smiled.

"Ill let them know later." I said, glancing at the clock. Eight P.M . Charlie said that I could take my time. But he probably didn't mean to stay that long.

"Well, I have to go I guess." I said, standing up.

"Ill take you home." Paul said, standing up with me. I agreed and we said goodbye to everyone.

"Tomorrow we're having a BBQ, come over!" Emily invited.

"Sure." I agreed with a smile. We were out the door after that. We walked to my truck, only a few meters from here and stepped into my car. Paul sat in driver seat and I let him drive without a protest. The ride was quite. Soon enough, we parked beside my old house.

I stepped out, with him behind me and stood on the porch. Neither of us talking.

"Well, Ill see you tomorrow." I said finally. He smiled.

"Yeah , see ya." He knelt down, and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and walke dinto the house, he was already gone of course.

That night, I dreamt of Paul. My soul mate.


	2. Start of a new life

_**Ok, Ill explain some things.**_

_**I got a review and it asked me if and why Bella wasn't in pain when she got home. The answer is, because Paul wanted to reject the imprint, thinking that Bella wouldn't love him.**_

_**I also got a shit load of Favorites and Story Alerts, but very few reviews…which made me quite upset, that people took some time reading my story, but never thought of reviewing.**_

_**Remember, more reviews, more chapters. That's my motto. Quite catchy ,eh?**_

_**Now, To the Paul&Bella La La Land off we go…**_

_

* * *

_

_**I woke up, feeling rather all happy and everything, after yesterdays events. I stood up, running down the stairs, finding out that Charlie was already gone fishing with Billy. I made myself tuna sandwiches, glancing at the clock. 8 am. One hour, and work. Three hours, La Push. I smiled at that. I ate, drank some coffee and jumped in the shower. I wrapped my self in the towel after taking a shower. I put on some red lacy underwear, a white hello kitty**_** tank top, blue skinnies, and red pumps. Heels, I know. But I guess my balance improved. I skipped over to the vanity and put on two red rings. One a flower, and one a stone. Both red. And I just couldn't resist putting on the red bracelet that said **_**love **_**on it. Renee got me that when I was sixteen. I walked down the stairs, to get a granola bar when there were few knocks on the door. I walked to open the door, revealing a very sexy looking bronze god/Paul leaning on the door frame. When he saw me, he flashed a smile.**

"**What're you doing here?" I asked curious.**

"**I uh.. Thought …I- maybe you'd like to spend the day with me? Before we go to the BBQ…" He trailed off rather embarrassed. I smiled confidently, that was cute.**

"**Paul look, I would **_**really **_**love to… but I gotta work…" I said with a frown. He looked up now.**

"**Oh." He said sadly. "Can I give you a lift?" He asked.**

"**Sure ." I said, walking into the house, taking the coat Alice gave me and shutting the door, locking it at the process. He smiled angelically. He held out his hand, and I took it. I looked at him properly now. He was wearing a black tank top, black faded jeans, and gray converse. He stopped on the edge of the road. I looked at what he was looking at. A black Ducati 1098.**

"**Oh no ,no, I am **_**not **_**riding on this." I said.**

"**Yes you are." He said cockily. "Just hold on and everything will be fine." I bit my bottom lip, finally agreeing.**

"**Fine" I huffed. "But if you go over 80, I'm letting go." I warned, of course joking. If he went faster, I'd hold on for dear life.**

"**As if." He murmured.**

"**What?" I asked confused. He smirked now.**

"**Imprints cant lie to each other." He explained. Damn.**

"**So no secrets?" I asked, embarrassed.**

"**None." He said confidently.**

"**Lets get going. I don't want to be late." I said. He lifted me by my hips, and sat me down on the end of the bike. A second later, he sat in front of me. He reached behind him, and grabbed my hands, wrapping them around himself. I leaned into him, putting my head on his shoulder and got comfortable. He gave my hand a stroke before letting go, and started the monster.**

**The drive was pretty nice and comfy, I would laugh out whenever he made a circle in the middle of the road, knowing that Charlie would probably have a heart attack by now if he knew. We reached the Outfitters, and I groaned. I guess the fun was over. I got of the bike, Paul hopped of too and a small smile spread on his face. I looked at the store, nothing special. I shrugged, saying a small bye to Paul and walked into the store, but instead of opening the door, I ran straight into it. Creating a probably nice bruise on my forehead. Paul was there instantly, picked me up and checked me over.**

"**Hey you okay?" He asked concerned.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Guess that fucking door is stronger than I thought." I mumbled. He laughed. I moved my hand over the bruise, and cursed silently as I winced at the pain. I removed my hand quickly after that. Paul smiled down at me and kissed it, leaving a tingly feeling. I sighed happily.**

"**So what are we going to do now?" I asked.**

"**Well, We were gonna hang out at the beach at one, until the BBQ. Its 9:30 now, maybe you want to go to Emily's?" He suggested.**

"**Sure." I agreed, walking towards the bike. Paul picked me up, and set me down on the bike and jumped on it after. My hands took their position again, and this time, Paul cupped one of my hands. And kept it there during the whole ride.**

**We drove along side the beach, the wind blowing through our hair, making Paul's scent flow my way. I breathed it in, the scent making me relax straight away. The mixture of woods, rain, and strawberries, making my mouth water.**

**Paul chuckled lightly as I sniffed his hair. He gave my hand a stroke and then the bike stopped.**

"**We're here." He announced. I whined. And he chuckled again. He let go of my hand, and they dropped to my sides. He got off the bike, and the I hopped off. He took my hand again and led me into the house, without knocking. Everyone was there beside Jake and Embry.**

"**Hey Bella!" Emily cheered followed by another cheer from everyone. Sam and Emily eyed our hands and smiled. I let go of Paul, hang my coat on the hanger and went to sit on the floor beside Leah. She smiled at me.**

"**I take it you didn't go running for the hills when Paul told you?" Leah asked.**

"**Nope." I answered. Paul came to sit beside me, his arm went behind me. I rested my head on his shoulder.**

"**So, what are we doing today?" I asked.**

"**Well, when the boys come back from patrol, we were going for a swim. And then we're having the BBQ." Emily explained.**

"**On the beach?" I asked curious.**

"**Yep" She answered. Good thing I packed my bikini from Phoenix.**

"**Cool. Haven't bee swimming on the beach since I moved here." I mused mostly to myself.**

"**Did you tell the leader of the Cullen's about the alliance?" Sam asked suddenly. Crap.**

"**Shit. Forgot." I cursed. **

"**Hey, Maybe you want to go to the beach early?" Leah asked everyone. Not a bad idea.**

"**That's not a bad idea. We can wait for Jake and Embry to get back from patrol, and we can go. Its 10:00 though. Two more hours." Emily said. **

"**Well umm…. Ill need my swimming suit anyway… I have to get home. Paul?" I asked, standing up and heading to get my jacket. Paul followed me.**

"**See ya in a bit Bella!" Emily called. There was a chorus of 'Bye Bella's' and one for 'bye boys'. Paul grabbed me and placed me on the bike, and when he got on, my hands went around him and I rested my head on his shoulders. He looked behind him, at me and smiled. I just looked at him innocently. He started the ignition and once again grabbed my hand, but this time, stroking it the whole way home.**

**He parked beside my old truck, and I got off immediately and ran for the door, unlocking it and running upstairs. I heard the door shut and yelled.**

"**Make your self at home!!" Knowing he will hear. I opened my bag with Phoenix Clothes, and started digging through it. I finally came across my purple bikini with black polka dots. I stripped from my clothes, and put on the bikini, and pulled on short denim shorts and a shirt that said 'I'm Taken' . I know. Cheesy. I put on my favorite black, flip flops and went downstairs. Paul was already sitting on the sofa, staring at nothing.**

"**God. Girls take a long time to get ready." He complained. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Its been thirty minutes Bella." He explained with a smirk.**

"**Oh." I mumbled. I sat down beside him and his arms went instantly around my shoulders. "What are you going to swim in?"**

"**Crap, that reminds me. I have to go get change. Mind riding to my house?" He asked.**

"**Sure." I agreed. He stood up, bringing him with me. I took the keys and locked the door. Paul picked me up and sat me down on the bike again, holding my hand the hole ride. Soon enough we parked in front of a two-story house. It was brown and had a wooden door. He walked in first, me behind him and shut the door.**

"**Make yourself at home, beautiful." He whispered, kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I went to sit down on the creamy sofa and stared at nothing. I thought about everything Edward said. His lies. I replayed the familiar sentences in my head.**

_**"Surviving. You, at least, made an effort. You got up in the morning, tried to be normal for**_

_**Charlie, followed the pattern of your life. When I wasn't actively tracking, I was… totally**_

_**useless. I couldn't be around my family–I couldn't be around anyone. I'm embarrassed to**_

_**admit that I more or less curled up into a ball and let the misery have me." He grinned,**_

_**sheepish.**_

**He meant , letting the misery have his family. I smirked at my self. How could I believe his lies? That seconds, I heard someone go down the stairs. And there stood Paul, shirtless, with only surfer shorts. Hanging so very dangerously on his delicious hips. His V line, the irresistible six-pack… Yummier than caramel sundae. My eyes finally rested on his face, where a cocky smile took place.**

"**See something you like?" He asked confidently. I turned bright red and turned my head, embarrassed. I smirked then. I guess two can play a game. I stood up, walking carefully and seductively to him, swinging my hips a little.**

"**Yes, very much." I murmured, our faces inches apart. He started to lean in but I made my escape then. I ran for the door, and jumped on the bike quickly. Surprised it didn't fall over. Paul came out of the house, not bothering to lock it and went behind me. Wrapping his arms around me.**

"**That wasn't very nice Baby." He purred into my ear, making my face go red. His arms left me, and went to sit in front. I put my arms around him again, and this time, he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at the gesture and gave his hand a light squeeze. He responded by kissing my knuckles. My heart started beating faster and I bet I saw him smirk. He started the ignition and we flew through air.**

**Around five minutes later, we were at Emily's house, I could also hear Jake's laughter coming from inside. I guess they finished patrol. Paul hopped off, me beside him. He leant down again and kissed my cheek, lingering extra two second . He leant back and had the most angelic smile.**

_**I could die now, and be happy.**_

**The familiar line flew through my head. And it was 100 % true. He took my hand, and we walked inside, not bothering to knock. The whole pack, plus the imprints were sitting in a circle. First, it looked like spin the bottle, with the bottle in the middle, but then I heard Embry dare Jake to kiss Leah. On the lips.**

**We sat down.**

"**Hey you want to play Bella?" Emily asked.**

"**Sure" I answered. Truth or Dare were my favorite since I was ten. Everyone made 'whoo' noises at Jake and Leah now. I turned around and saw them lean in and couldn't stop smiling. If they could only imprint on each other. It would make life so much easier. Jake kissed Leah for a while longer than he should have and then pulled away, both blushing red. Jake looked at Leah now, eyes full of love. Something's going on. And I'm gonna find out soon. Jake spun the bottle and it landed on me. How lucky.**

"**Kay Bells. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Punch or Torture." Jake asked. Hmm… I bit my lip, and said.**

"**Double Dare." I chose with a smirk.**

"**Aww Man! I had the most perfect dare ever." He whined. "Fine. I dare you too tell us the most intimate moment you ever had with anyone, and tell us his name." I blushed furiously.**

"**Fine" I huffed. I had one boyfriend other than Edward in Phoenix. His name was Jamie, but I didn't really love him. I was fourteen when we started dating. "Um.. I made out with my boyfriend when I was fourteen, his name was Jamie." I confessed. Paul gave my hand a squeeze, letting me know he was a tad bit jealous. I then looked at Jake. "So what about you?" I said. Jake smirked.**

"**I went a little further than making out. Her name was Maria. That was before we started hanging out." He said, beaming a smile. Leah got a bit angry. I spun the bottle, and I landed on Embry.**

"**Embry. Truth, Dare, Double Dare ,Kiss , Punch or Torture." I asked.**

"**Dare." He sighed.**

"**I dare you to call one of your friends from school and flirt with them." I said, grinning evilly.**

"**Easy." He smirked.**

"**I know. The person had to be the same gender." I said. His mouth fell. Embry turned to Sam with pleading eyes.**

"**A dare's a dare, Embry." He said,, chuckling darkly.**

"**Fine." He huffed, picking up the home phone. He dialed someone's number and put it on speaker.**

"**Hello?" Someone said.**

"**Hey Nick." Embry said softly, but rather seductively.**

"**Hey Embry, watcha doin?" Nick said.**

"**Oh , I don't know. Just talking to you…" Embry mused, and I let a little giggle free.**

"**Dude, you feelin okay?" Nick asked, rather confused.**

"**Well, now that I'm talking to you." Embry broke the ice.**

"**Ok, yer… well… see ya later man. Bye." Nick said quickly and hang up. Embry gasped, and said.**

"**Oh my! He just hang up on me!" Embry said in mock horror and glared at me. "Ok last spin and we're going to the beach." He spun the bottle and it landed on Quil this time."Quil, you know the drill." Embry said.**

"**Truth." Quil decided. Embry smiled a little.**

"**Quil, how many girls have you been with. As in together, together." Embry challenged. Quil turned red.**

"**Um.. I don't know. A few." Quil admitted. Everyone glared him down. "Fine fine, a lot, okay?" he confessed. Everyone laughed and stood up, and headed for the back door. Everyone walked out, with me and Paul at the back. His features, so very perfect on sunlight…**

**His chocolate eyes, His prefect nose, his delicious plump lips and the most sexy haircut ever. I giggled at my self. **_**Bad Bella. Be thinking dirty thought = Bad Bella.**_** I scolded myself mentally. Paul looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips. His hand reached down to take mine, and sparks flew that moment. **

**We finally made it to the sandy beach, the day being a perfect early summer. Emily unfolded and threw the six massive rugs down on the sand. Me, Paul, Jared and Kim sat down on one. Emily stripped down to her black bikini, looking like a pure goddess. I could see that her scars went down to her arms, but it didn't make her look bad. If anything, it made her look even more beautiful. Kim was next, revealing a white bikini with purple flowers. I, deciding not to be the odd one out, took my clothes off. Kim was staring at me now.**

"**Wow." She gasped, her eyes wide. I blushed furiously. Emily took my hand and dragged me down to the water, Sam, Jared and Embry along with Quil following. I dived somehow gracefully , others following me.**

**I raised up for air, only to come face to face with a wet Paul. **

**His chest, the perfect six-pack, and the V, all wet. He chuckled slightly and I raised my head to his eyes. I blushed once more before I felt something heavy bringing me down to water, it couldn't be one of the guys, since they would be much stronger. I raised up again and gasped and turned to see Kim near hysterics now. I growled strongly, but it sounded more like a cat growl, which made Kim and Emily laugh harder. I walked up to Paul, dragging him down by his shoulders, and whispered to him.**

"**Can you something for me?" I whispered, hopeful. He nodded. "Tackle Jared for me" I whispered, pulling away and biting my bottom lip. He nodded once again and dived, only coming up once for air and tackling Jared, full force. Kim gasped, turned to me and glared. I just laughed at her , Emily not hesitating to join in. Soon after that, Kim started laughing too. I saw that Jake and Leah were sitting on the cliffs together, laughing at something that Jake said. They looked quite cute actually. I was suddenly cut away from my thoughts as something lifted me up in the air and threw me in the water, me being smart, breathed in air before collapsing into the water. I stood up, to see an innocent looking Paul standing beside me.**

" **What was that for?" I pouted, making my lip quiver. He smirked gently, coming closer to me.**

"**I don't like watching my girl staring at another guy." He answered, in a whisper. He leaned down, our lips were nearly touching, but then someone had to interrupt.**

"**Guys, save it for later, we need some help with the BBQ." Sam shouted from the beach. Paul sighed, pulling away and taking my hand. We walked through water and finally made it to the sand. Paul ran to his bag, taking my towel, and his out and putting mine around me. He then quickly tried himself and threw his back in the bag. He took mine off and I raised my eyebrows.**

"**Ill help you." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around me, and brought me to sit down on the huge rug. Sam walked up to us.**

"**Hey, aren't you going to help? Whatever, Relax then." He said and ran off towards the house. Jake came running to us, Leah hanging over his shoulder, while laughing loudly. He dropped her on the ground and went to sit on one of the rugs. She sighed, coming to sit beside us. I raised my eyebrows at her and Jake's behavior, but she decided to ignore me and act like it was nothing. Kim and Jared came then. Leah moved to sit beside Jake on the other rug. Sam came back with nothing a while later.**

"**We're gonna have the BBQ at the house instead, guys." Sam announced. Some of the guys whined something about being to hungry to even move their hands, but Sam ignored them and ran back to the house. Me and Kim stood up, watching Paul and Jared play 'scissors, paper ,rock' about who was going to carry the rugs, and Jared lost. Paul stood up and smirked.**

"**Piggy back ride?" He asked me. I grinned like a happy child.**

"**Sure." I agreed. Paul knelt down in front of me, and motioned to his back I jumped on him, and he grabbed my legs, just as I was locking my arms around him. He started running, leaving everyone behind. A very short while later, we made it to the house. Emily was in the kitchen, marinating her last chicken breast. Paul and me sat down on the table.**

"**Need any help Emily?" I asked her. She turned to me and smiled.**

"**Sure. Can you bring out the ready food out on the table outside?" She asked.**

"**Yep." I said with a smile, Paul followed me into the kitchen and helped me bring the food out. We were done in a matter of minutes. We walked back into the house, me sweating a bit and sat down on the chairs. Emily was already done her steaks and she smiled at us, taking the plate and walking outside.**

"**Hey, have you noticed how Jake and Leah are around each other? Like-" But I was interrupted by Sam's calling. The food was ready. Paul gave me a side glance, took my hand and led me outside.**

**There, all the boys were stuffing their mouths with food. The funniest was of Leah and Quil having a food challenge. And guess who won? Leah. **_**Nice one Leah**_**. **_**Quil has just got beaten by a girl.**_** Yep, keep that up hun.**

**I took a hamburger with some fries and went to sit beside Emily who was watching Sam and Jake wrestle. The most funniest thing was, Jake trying to go for the headlock, but Sam caught him by his ear and Jake immediately surrendered. They stopped wrestling, meanwhile me and Emily were done eating.**

**Paul came just as I wanted to sit on the cliffs with Emily.**

"**Paul's lucky to have you." She whispered, just as Paul made his way to us.**

"**Yes I am." He agreed as he sat down. Emily smiled at me and stood up, walking to Sam. Paul hung one of his arms around me and I instantly leaned into him. I sighed happily.**

"**You want to know the story of my life?" He asked quietly, although he sounded like he was in pain.**

"**Only if you want to tell me." I said, giving him a choice. I wont force him into anything. He turned to me and smiled angelically. He stood up, offering his hand, and I took it. **

**We walked down the beach, just enjoying each others presence.**

" **I was raised without my dad. He died before I was born." He began. "I had a pretty good life until I was 14. Popular at school, 'school hottie' they said." He pointed out. " My mum is a business woman. She travels a lot. She's gone for three months , comes back for a week and then is gone again. She send me money every week. But still, its nothing to me. I just want a normal mom, That will be there for me when I need her comfort, her scolding. Don't get me wrong, I like the freedom, but sometimes I wish she'd be there to ground me or something." He said, sighing sadly. " I used to complain to her about it. She promised me that she'll be there for me through the hardest. But she hasn't. She's in on the pack secret since my dad was a werewolf, she was his imprint. That's why I don't blame her for not being here for me. Its torture when your imprint is in pain. Now imagine your imprint being gone. Never coming back." He finished. I bit my lip, a bit hesitant.**

**What if he'd be surprised that I said it? Or maybe scared. I don't want too move to fast but, it needs to be said.**

"**I cant imagine my life without you now Paul." I whispered, blushing lightly. We stopped walking now. I looked down at my feet, thinking how stupid I was to say that. His hand came to my chin and he lifted my face slowly and gently. I was met by the most beautiful chocolate eyes and sighed. Paul pressed our foreheads together, our noses touching.**

"**Can I kiss you, Bella?" He whispered, his hot breath leaving tingling feelings over my lips. I nodded simply, waiting only a few moments before his lips came crashing to mine. I got this feeling inside me, like the imprint relationship reaching a new level, and smiled against his lips. My arms went around his neck, and got tangled in his hair, while his arms came around my waist, strong and full of protect. He lifted me up, and my legs came up around his waist, but he got caught off guard and we fell to the sand, lips never leaving.**

**His tongue ran across my top lip and I opened up, being rewarded by his hot breath. His tongue snaked into my mouth. He rolled us around, him now being on top of me. He removed his mouth from mine, and placed four innocent pecks on my lips and then pulled away with a smile. He stood up, pulling me with him and caught me in an embrace.**

"**That was the best kiss I ever had" He whispered in my ear. I could sense the smirk on his face.**

"**Definitely better than I ever had." I agreed. He pulled away and smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.**

"**Lets get back to Emily's" He said, already wrapping an arm around me and leading us back.**

"**Ok." I agreed. We walked through the door, and saw everyone sprawled across the living room floor. Embry, Seth and Quil were laying on the floor, wrestling. Emily and Sam , along with Kim and Jared were discussing another movie night on Friday, While Jake was sitting on the sofa, with Leah's head in his lap, watching TV. **

**Now, don't tell Leah, cause she will probably snap my neck after this but… Jake and Leah -would- look totally and perfectly cute together.**

**Me and Paul sat down on the sofa beside Leah and Paul, me taking Leah's feet on my lap. Leah looked at us.**

"**Collin's and Brady's mother called. They're heating up." Leah muttered. Paul moved his focus to Leah now.**

"**When?" He asked worried. Leah smirked evilly our way.**

"**When you two have been to busy sucking each others faces Paul." Leah giggled. Immediately looked at Jake, he tensed up, hurt evident in his eyes… but he quickly covered it up with a smile. My Jacob's smile.**

"**I'm happy for you guys." Jacob said in a weak voice, his eyes tearing up.**

**I know this is hard for him. He was in love with me since he was five. He's always been here for me, when Edward left, when Victoria and Laurent were so very close to killing me. He's been here through everything. And what do I do? Fall in love with his pack brother and best friend and shove it right in his face. I'm a horrible person. But I cant help the love I feel for Paul.**

"**I'm sorry Jake." I whispered, knowing he'll hear me.**

"**No. Don't. Don't Apologize. At least Ill know someone will always take care of you." He answered, with happiness. He turned to Paul. "Take care of my girl Paul. I trust you."**

**Paul nodded simply and pulled me closer to him. The whole room went quite and was watching the scene. Emily and Kim had tears in their eyes, Sam and Jared friendly smiles on their faces, Seth and Embry, with Quil stopped wrestling were watching us. Embry was the first to crack a smile. Leah stood up and hugged Jake. I looked at Paul with questions in my eyes but he just shrugged and looked closer at them. I then looked at Sam and Emily, both of their faces showed amusement, although Sam looked like he wanted to try and think harder. Maybe he's seeing what I am seeing.**

**The way they talk, the way the interact… the way they **_**touch**_**. They cant stop **_**touching**_** each other. And they're never apart. When they are, the light, the happiness , the **_**life**_** from their eyes is gone. **

_**Or maybe its just me and my over-thinking-glitch-filled-mind.**_

**Or maybe the kiss from Paul made me high. Although I highly doubt that, since I should be seeing rainbows, unicorns and fairy's.**

**I gave Sam a look that said 'we'll talk later about this' and then looked at Paul, who was leaning on my head. Sam stood up.**

"**Okay, so getting to the matter at hand, I guess the only way Collin and Brady are changing, is because there are new vampires around." Sam said. "Or maybe the little red-headed bitch is back. Or maybe she's sending other vampire's to check up on us. That means more patrol's . It'll be easier now that we have Quil, Seth and Leah. And Collin and Brady soon to join." He said, as a shiver ran down my spine.**

"**How- How old are they? Collin and Brady." I asked weakly.**

"**I know them, my mom knows their mom. They're 13." Embry spoke.**

"**13!? Are you kidding me!? They cant go fighting vampires at that age! They're only children, barely teenagers!" I shrieked, throwing my hands up into the air.**

" **I don't like that idea either. But they'll have brothers, Leah , Kim ,me and You to help them when they need us." Emily said. Leah spoke up now.**

"**We'll take care of them ." She whispered, looking straight into my eyes.**

"**When should they be phasing?" I asked. Sam bit on his bottom lip.**

"**Around 3-5 weeks." He answered after a while.**

"**Only a month to be happy teenagers." I sighed.**

"**Well, getting that crap over with, we need to do extra patrols, now even around forks. Bella can you ask permission from Carlisle to patrol across the border?" Sam said.**

"**Sure" I mumbled. "After I get home." I added.**

"**And well, since it looks like The red-head is back, we need to have one member of the pack around her at **_**all**_** times." Sam said.**

"**Wouldn't it be easier if someone enrolled at Forks High?" Seth pointed out.**

"**No. How would you explain if you had to sneak out if there would be an emergency Seth?" Sam asked.**

"**Okay. Bad idea." He agreed.**

"**We have woods just beside my school, someone could always patrol there. We have lunch at 12:30, so maybe someone could come over to my table and have some of my lunch." I said.**

"**Then we could have schedule. One pack member for a whole day + another pack member doing normal patrols. Okay, for it to be easier, everyone who wants to be doing patrols with Bella, hands up."**

**Paul's, Leah's, and Embry's hands shot up straight away.**

"**Oh fine." Quil grumbled as his hand shot up as well. Seth's followed closely.**

"**Good." Sam said. " I will be giving you days you will patrol, when Brady and Collin join, it will change. Monday-Leah , Tuesday-Paul, Wednesday-Quil, Thursday- Seth and Friday-Embry." Sam decided. Everyone nodded their heads.**

"**Looks like Leah , Embry and Seth are lucky. We have hotdogs Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays." I laughed out loud. Paul and Quil groaned loudly, while Embry and Seth 'whooped'. Leah just rolled her eyes. "But don't worry, we have pizza in Wednesdays and Tuesdays." I added quickly. Seth and Embry growled, while Paul and Quil laughed.**

**I looked at the clock, it was 9 p.m. Shit.**

"**Holy Shit. Its 9. Charlie is probably going crazy now. Forgot to leave a note" I remembered while standing up. Paul stood behind me. Emily ran to me and hugged me.**

"**Come over tomorrow." She begged.**

"**Sure Em ." I laughed. Jake waved with me, Leah and Seth hugged me, Kim , Jared and Embry waved longer, and Quil jumped up and hugged me, followed by a kiss on the cheek, to which Paul responded with a growl. I just laughed.**

"**See you tomorrow, Bells. don't forget to buy me a hot dog!" Leah yelled from the house. I laughed at that.**

**We walked to the bike, I sat down my self and Paul followed and sat in front of me. Some uncomfortable silence followed.**

"**Does- Does that mean you… uh… accept me?" He asked in a weak voice.**

"**Of course I do." I answered, confused by the statement. "Why wouldn't I?"**

"**Oh I can think of a few reasons." He stated.**

"**Well don't." I snapped. "I know what I'm doing. Somehow, I know you'll never hurt me."**

"**I never will." He vowed, and we took of through the air. **

**When we made it to my house, the lights were lit. And Charlie was on the porch steps, arms crossed over his chest. He had a scowl on his face, and I guess I was in trouble again. I hopped off the bike, and hugged Paul, as I whispered.**

"**Come over when Charlie's asleep, knock on the window." I whispered. He nodded and hugged me back, kissed my cheek, and then he was gone. I faced Charlie, and walked up to him.**

"**Hi Daddy." I said innocently. Charlie rose one of his eyebrows and stared.**

"**That was… Paul. Jake's friend." I said. He still didn't say anything.**

"**Look dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. The store was closed so I went over to Emily's and had fun with the Pa- Jake's friends. We went to the beach and had a barbeque. I'm sorry Dad. Please don't ground me." I begged. He stared for a couple of minutes and then smiled.**

"**Its okay Bells. I just… I was scared **_**shitless**_**. Did you hear about the disappearance of five people from Seattle? They're gone. Nothing left of them. I thought that something like that happened to you. Don't ever do that to me Bella. I was scared." He explained.**

"**Wow, wow, wow, wow…. What do you mean disappearance?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip. Charlie sighed and opened the door.**

"**Lets take this inside."**

**I walked through the door, and into the kitchen and both of us sat down at the table. I sat across from Charlie.**

"**I - We don't know what's happening. One day everything's perfectly fine, the other… well… Its horror. Five people disappeared already. In one day Bells. **_**One day**_**. We might be dealing with a gang. That's going to be a problem." He explained.**

"**Wait, you mean you have nothing? No foot prints?" I asked.**

"**No nothing." Charlie answered.**

"**Did- Did anyone… anyone see the person? Or gang?" I asked once again.**

"**No. We have nothing Bells. We don't know how to look, where to look, what to look for. **_**We don't have anything**_**." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.**

**It couldn't be, could it? Sam was right. **

_**Victoria is back.**_

**But this time, not alone.**

**I'm putting everyone I love in danger. I'm not with Edward anymore, she knows that. But why is she still after me. I don't matter anything to Edward. I sighed furiously, knowing I had to contact the Cullen's. And now Sam.**

"**Well um, Night Dad. I've got school tomorrow." I said, walking up the stairs.**

"**Night Bells." He called back. I ran up the stairs, and into my bedroom.**

**Now, what to wear, what to wear. I looked at my bed , bored. And there, lay a small package. I opened it. There was a small note from Alice.**

_**You'll need it tonight ;). **_

_**Your sister forever,**_

_**Alice.**_

**I smiled at the note and put it aside, I looked inside the back, and found silky P.J. They were Black. A silky tight fitting Tank top and silky short shorts. I the bag under the bed and smelled the P.J. They didn't smell like Alice, instead they smelled of Straberry and Freesia… interesting. I wonder why? I laid them out and on the bed and ran to the bathroom, washing my face, teeth and brushing my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom, and stripped down from my bathing suit, and put on the P.J . They seemed to be comfortable. I laid down on my stomach and started reading my Wuthering Heights book. I heard Charlie turn the lights off and he walked up stairs. He knocked on the door and came in.**

"**Goodnight Bella. Watch out for yourself." He said.**

"**Sure Dad. Goodnight." I answered. He smiled at me and shut the door. I put away my book and turned the lights off. Not a while later, I heard Charlie snoring and sighed, wondering if Paul was really going to show up. Just at that thought? There was a knock on my window. I smiled and jumped of the bed, trying not to make any sound, and opened the window. There on the tree, stood my perfect Paul. Without a shirt. He must have ran. I stood out of the way, and he jumped in. I shut the window and ran into Paul's waiting arms. I pulled away from the hug and pulled him with me on the bed. Once he laid down fully, I climbed on top of him and snuggled in. His arms came around my waist and I sighed happily.**

"**Thanks for coming." I said. "I have something about Victoria. Might." I added.**

"**What?" Paul demanded automatically.**

"**Five people disappeared today in Seattle. They didn't find anything. Nothing. No footprints… No one saw them. It happened today. Brady and Collin started heating up today. Victoria is back. She might have been either feeding, or changing." I said, while biting my bottom lip.**

"**How did you find that out?" He asked.**

"**Charlie." I explained**

"**Oh. Ill protect you. You'll always be safe with me Bella." He promised. I sighed once again and climbed higher, leveling my face with his. I kissed his lips gently, and he kissed back. I didn't pull away, I continued my kisses, until he traced my lips with his tongue. I opened up and at the mean time, I snaked my tongue into his mouth and we both moaned at the contact. His hands went under my tank a little and I shivered from the warmth. He took that as an Invitation and rolled us over until he was on top. My hands traveled down his back, just as his hands caressed my stomach.**

**Unthinkingly, I pushed against him, creating some kind of friction. He stopped all movement that second, breathing heavily. I looked at him confused, and the familiar feeling ran through me.**

**Rejection.**

**My eyes filled with tears as Paul stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair.**

"**Did.. Did-Did I do something wr-wrong?" I stuttered. Paul faced me now, with a confused look on his face.**

"**What? No. It was me. We're moving to fast, I don't want you to regret it Bells." He sighed.**

"**Oh." Was all I managed to say. The bed sank against his weight, and I was surrounded by his arms. I leaned into them slightly.**

"**I'm sorry" I apologized.**

"**Its okay. Now I have to take care of a problem." He whispered, and I wasn't sure I was meant to hear that. I turned to him, and sat on his lap, facing him.**

"**What problem?" I asked confused once again. He bit his bottom lip and blushed slightly. I cocked my head to the side, still not knowing what was going on. Paul looked down now, and narrowed his eyes. I looked down, and saw nothing, since it was dark.**

**The only thing I could feel was his phone, sticking out. Why would he bring a phone with him?**

"**Paul whats going on?" I asked. Paul groaned loudly.**

"**You're not going to make me say it out loud are you?" He begged.**

"_**Paul**_**." I said sternly. Paul threw his head back and whispered/yelled.**

"_**Fuck**_**, Bella. You made me **_**hard.**_**" To which I blushed tomato red. Did I really have that kind of affect on him? Wow.**

"**Oh.. I ..uh.. I'm.. I … Sorry.. I really didn't… Um… Mean too.." I stuttered. Paul brang his head back and kissed me hard.**

"**Guess I'm going to have to get you back bad… hmm?" He hummed. And I couldn't wait.**

"**I have to get back to sleep Paul. School tomorrow." I said. Paul sighed and laid down, bringing me on top of him. I kissed him once more, and said. **

"**Ill see you tomorrow right?" I said.**

"**Of course. I cant live a day without seeing you, My Bella." Hm… I like that name.**

**He sighed again.**

"**Sleep My Bella." He hummed. I sighed happily and let the sleep overtake my imagination**

* * *

**You likey?**

**Well, if you want more of this story, then hit that button underneath. Everyone knows you want to…**

**Not updating until I the total of the story equals 30 reviews.**

**If I got the exact number of reviews, as alerts and faves, I would have at least 50 now.**

**More reviews, More chapters…**

**And as always…**

**No Beta. Just Me.**

***UPDATE!*UPDATE!*UPDATE!*UPDATE!*UPDATE!***


End file.
